True Love is Timeless: A FRIENDS Fairytale
by SereneLy512
Summary: **Ch. 3 FINALLY! :P Ross is a prince, Chandler writes plays, and Joey slays dragons...In the Kingdoms of Utopia and Euphoria, ANYTHING goes. CnM and RnR story.
1. Trailer

Author's note: Yes, it's a fairytale. But, it's a modern-day fairytale. There is drama, but there's also comedy. True, there is no Central Perk, no Baby Gellar-Green, no NYC; but Rachel is still beautiful, Chandler is still witty, Phoebe is still talented, Joey is still a lady-killer, Monica is still the best at everything, and Ross is still dorkingly "charming". I know this fic sounds far-fetched, but I've always wanted to write something like this. Please give it a chance! I'll try my best not to disappoint you! And feedback, like always, is VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to BCK...  
  
Once upon a time, in a place where dreams became reality, there stood two Kingdoms, both very different, both very much alike. In the Kingdom of Utopia, a land is ruled by the beloved King and Queen Green...  
  
"I'm getting too old for this, you know," said King Green. "Well so am I, Love," answered Queen Green. "But we don't need to worry. Rachel and Barry will be married soon. Once they take over, we can retire in peace." "Yes..." agreed King Green. "Utopia will be in good hands..."  
  
But little did they know Princess Rachel had other things in mind...  
  
"Daddy!!" cried Princess Rachel in despair. "Daddy I DON'T love him!!" "Silence Rachel! I did not raise you to be impractical!" he roared. King Green walked onto the balcony, gazing over the Kingdom. He sighed miserably. "Come here, dear..." Rachel hastily wiped her face and went to her father. He studied her frown, regretful that he had yelled at her. He loved Rachel very much. "Unfortunately for us, we cannot afford to have our heads in the clouds. There's too much at stake. Marriage is not something we do when we fall in love, Rachel. For us, it is a business arrangement. Duke Barry is a good man. The citizens of Utopia respect him. Since you are the eldest daughter, you are expected to carry out this duty...I'm sorry..." He kissed his daughter's forehead and left her with her thoughts on the balcony.  
  
But is Duke Barry TRULY a good man?  
  
"Are-are you trying to seduce me, Princess?" asked the Duke nervously. Princess Jill had cornered him into a wall, her hands lingering on his chest. "What if I am?" she asked coyly. "Rachel doesn't have to know. It could be just this once...she would never even find out..."  
  
So, she would never find out? Or would she?  
  
"Lady Phoebe!!" called Sir Chandler, panicked. He was out of breath from having run all the way from the palace. "What's the matter Chandler? You having writer's block again?" asked Phoebe. She continued, "Oh by the way, I finished that new song for the play tomorrow night!!" "Great..." he said breathlessly. "But that's not why I'm here..." Phoebe looked at him alarmed. "Princess Rachel-" he sputtered. "Something awful has happened!!" "Oh no..."  
  
And not too far from Utopia, lies the Kingdom of Euphoria, ruled by the beloved King and Queen Geller.  
  
"How many more of these ridiculous parties do we have to hold?" asked King Geller. "They are not ridiculous!" defended Queen Geller. "As soon as Ross finds the perfect bride, they won't be necessary. And they're not 'parties'. They're Royal Balls." King Geller was slightly annoyed. "I'll show you some Royal Balls..."he muttered.  
  
Marriage, however, was the last thing on Prince Ross' mind...  
  
"Monica, have you seen my new Dragon book?" he asked his sister as he searched the library. Princess Monica was in an armchair, reading a book titled "101 Ways to be Perfect". "I don't know you weirdo. You have like 50 million of them. Go read one of those!" She didn't look up from her book. "But Joey found a baby dragon in the forest today! He rescued some famous singing lady, but the Dragon had already bitten her. That book says how to heal dragon bites!" "What?!" exclaimed Monica. "You have to be pretty stupid to get bitten by a baby Dragon! They can't run, see or breathe fire yet!" "Yeah well, apparently she was making fun of it or something..." He paused to remember. "I think she called it 'smelly'..."  
  
And what fairytale would be complete without the presence of a valiant Knight?  
  
"Take that you fiend!" Sir Joseph swung his sword in the air and struck it forward. He dropped the sword at his side and bent down to pick up the sandwich he had just sliced.  
  
However harmonious the Kingdoms were, the Geller and Green Monarchy had no idea of the evil plotting that took place deep in the forest...  
  
"Princess Rachel will be mine! And, if I can't have her, NOBODY CAN!" screamed the Evil Sorcerer Mark. "But, how can she be yours when she's in love with Prince Ross?" asked the air-headed Wicked Witch Chloe. Mark grinned eerily. "That's where you come in my dear..."  
  
Within these two honorable Kingdoms, a bond is created between two star- crossed lovers, whose affection for each other will be tested, time and time again. In the end, will true love prove to be timeless? Here, our story begins... 


	2. Meet Chandler Bingspeare

This is basically an Intro/Prologue Chapter.

Disclaimer: Phoebe: Okay. Okay, let's say I bought a really great pair of shoes. Do you know what I'd hear, with every step I took? 'Not-mine. Not-mine. Not-mine.' And even if I was happy, okay, and, and skipping- 'Not-not-mine, not-not-mine, not-not-mine, not-not-mine'... 

            Many believe great storytelling is a form of art. I am one of those people. My name is Chandler Bingspeare, and I am a writer. 

            For years, I have been searching for a story that would force tears, crack smiles, and warm hearts all at the same time. For years, my search was endless. Until one day. 

            One day my life changed. And, so did the lives of those I loved. In this, I found my story. But the story I found, I did not create; the story I found, found me instead...

            It was a warm day in Utopia. I was sitting by the window in my apartment, in front of my computer, trying to finish a scene for the play I was writing. I'm the playwright of a small theater in downtown Utopia. At the moment, I had been staring at the same line for over an hour. Unfortunately, writer's block was not only kicking my ass, it was painfully twisting all three of my nipples. I was so stressed that the idea of a cigarette didn't seem as appealing as the thought of jumping out my window. That's when I knew it was time to change my Nicotine patch. Then, I heard the voices.

            "You-you're saying you want me to marry him?!" cried the familiar voice of Princess Rachel.

            "No, Rachel...I'm TELLING you to marry him!" answered King Green. I had the advantage, which at the moment was a disadvantage, of living in the building right next to the palace. Their balcony was just a few feet above my window. I continued to stare at the screen, pretending to work in case they saw me from where they stood. The argument lasted for quite some time. And I heard every word.

            "Chandler, I know you can hear me," called Rachel. I looked up onto the balcony and saw she was alone. King Green had already gone back inside. I nodded to her silently, unsure of what to say. "Are you busy? Can I come down?" 

            "No, I'm not busy, just trying to finish a scene. Please don't sneak out again because I know they'll just catch you and blame me and then they'll make me stay in the dungeon for the night and I really don't feel like listening to Crazy Malloy sing 'This is the song that never ends'..." Yes, I said this all in one breath. I am very multi-talented. 

            "Don't worry about it. My father owes me anyway. If he expects me to even CONSIDER letting that short, stumpy, bald, boring, milk-dud of a man marry me, he can at least let me enjoy the last days of my freedom..." She sighed. "And besides, I want you to see some sketches of the costumes I designed for the play."

            "Yeah sure," I gave in. I saved whatever I had written on the computer, which was nothing of course, and turned it off. I then turned on the television, expecting the 6 o'clock news. Instead, I saw Lady Phoebe. She was doing a special concert in Euphoria, and they had televised it live. She was singing the song we had worked on together. I wrote the lyrics, she wrote the music. She, Rachel and I were a great team. Unfortunately, we were all from different worlds, which made it harder to work together. Rachel was royalty, Phoebe was nobility and I...well I was just a penniless writer. At the moment, because of the writer's block, I was just penniless. Well, maybe I wasn't penniless, but Visa and MasterCard had me on speed dial just in case I 'forgot' to make a payment again. I sighed miserably and waited for Rachel.

****************

            The next day, I decided to take a walk to visit Phoebe and compliment her on such a wonderful performance. But first, I decided to splurge the entire $5 in my pocket and buy her some flowers...and a pack of cigarettes for myself. Yeah, I know what you're thinking so shut up. I really don't feel like a lecture right now. As I was standing in line, an annoying man with a very 'wet' cough decided to stand behind me and give me a germ-shower. As much as I had wanted to get Phoebe flowers, and of course the cigarettes, the mucus splattered on my hair decided against it. I put the items on the edge of the counter and rushed out the door. Blindly. 

            "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said an angry female voice. 

            "Ohmigosh! I'm soooo sorry!" I apologized, shamefully, for literally running into her. Then, I stopped breathing. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life was standing right in front of me. Not only did I feel foolish, I was dumbfounded. I quickly studied her face, hoping it would stay perfectly imbedded into my memory. Her smoldering blue eyes, her raven-dark hair, her cream-colored skin, the over-all "pissed-off" expression: she was perfect. 

            "Uh, HELLO!" she waved her hands in front of my face. She was obviously still annoyed and I had zoned out. "I would like to get inside the store sometime before next year!" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt my body move to the side. As she huffily walked past me, I noticed a blue gleam from her neckline. It was a sapphire amulet, and it was very rare. I had recognized it from somewhere before, but I couldn't remember...

            Then, a realization smacked me in the face. Actually it was the store's front door. The woman had pushed the door so harshly that it swung back with almost twice as much force, nearly knocking me over. As I regained my balance, I remembered what the sapphire gleam was: The Royal Euphorian Amulet. She was the crowned princess of Euphoria! But how could that be? The Princess Monica that was publicized in tabloid magazines and Entertainment Tonight was...well...fat. I watched Barbara Walters interview her on 20/20 just a few months ago. And even if she did lose all of that weight, what was she doing in Utopia? King Geller and King Green did not exactly get along... Oh well. I took one last glance at the beautiful Princess and shrugged my shoulders. Knowing that no woman in her right mind would ever give me the time of day, especially Princess Monica Geller, I let go of the day dream and continued my walk to Phoebe's.

************

            "Pheebs! You will never guess who I saw!!" I said excitedly.

            "Princess Monica of Euphoria?"

            I stared at her skeptically. "How the hell do you do that?" 

            "Yeah, I would like to credit my talent for future-telling, but then I'd just be lying and then karma would come and shave my head bald...or even worse it'd give me a mullet," she rambled. "So yeah, I saw it on the news earlier. The paparazzi have got her pinpointed. But they don't know why she's here. Man, do you see how thin she is now? She must've lost a whole other person!" 

            "Who lost a whole other person?" asked Rachel as she walked into the room. She took off her hat and pair of sunglasses. I assumed she let herself in. 

            "Princess Monica of Euphoria," answered Phoebe.

            "Oh I know!" exclaimed Rachel. "I think she looks great!" Her fake smile softened into a slight frown. After a moment of silence she asked, "But I'm still prettier, right?" Hell no! Of course I didn't say this out loud. You did not want Princess Rachel as an enemy. She had a twisted bitchy side only a few 'privileged' people have seen. 

            "Of course you are," I lied through my teeth.

            "I always preferred blonds," agreed Phoebe. Rachel nodded her head satisfied. "So what's up, Rach?" 

            "Oh, umm...the usual. I have some new sketches. I thought we could maybe pick some violets in Central Forest and make a dye for the silk. Oh yeah, and the Dumb Duke Barry of Dork is still kissing my father's ass." She said all this simply, without so much as blinking.

            "I thought he was from York?" asked Phoebe. Rachel looked at her incredulously.

            "Wait, what?" I did a double-take. 

            "Yeah, Maggie was cleaning the air conditioning vents and overheard their conversation. Apparently he's a smooth talker..." Rachel sighed. "He's got my father wrapped around his stubby little finger...Oooh!" 

            "Wow...I'm sorry about Barry and all," I began, "but I wasn't referring to that. You said you wanted to go to Central Forest! Do you KNOW what's inside Central Forest?!"

            "Yeah," replied Phoebe. "Trees and stuff."

            "STUFF?!" I said exasperated. "There are DRAGONS in there! As pathetic and meaningless my life is I REFUSE to end it as a Dragon's appetizer!"

            "Oh come on, Chandler!" she whined. "You know how I hate ready-made dyed silk! It fades so easily!" The annoying ring of her voice nearly shattered my eardrum. The thought of Rachel being swallowed by a Dragon entered my mind. A slow smile crept onto my face. The risk almost seemed worth it. I pushed it aside. 

            "No! If something happens to you, who are they going to blame? ME! It's bad enough that your father is mean, but he's a mean KING. He'll probably have me hanged...or worse, I'll have to spend eternity with Crazy Malloy!" I shuddered at the thought. "If you go...I'm...I'm..."

            "You'll what?!" threatened Rachel.

            "I'll tell on you!!" I threatened back. 

            "Fine! Then I'll just say you tricked me into going!" Rachel said icily. "Who would he believe, Chandler? It'd be my word against yours..."

            "You wouldn't!" I said, shocked. Her gaze locked onto mine. Damnit. She would. "Phoebe can I borrow your Dad's fire-resistant jacket?" I mumbled.

****************

            Phoebe parked her car at the side of the road. There was a dirt pathway that led into the forest. As manly as I am, I'm first a gentleman, so I let Phoebe and Rachel walk ahead of me. Who am I kidding, I was scared shitless. If any Dragons popped out, they'd be eaten first, which gave me time to run away.

            About after a half an hour of hiking, we approached a clearing. We were surrounded by gorgeous wild flowers and a peaceful brook. 

            "Wow..." breathed Phoebe. "I've never been to this part of the forest before...and I come here all the time. How'd I miss this?"

            "What? You come here all the time, Pheebs?" asked Rachel.

            "Yeah, I practice incantations here every full moon," she answered.

            "But Pheebs, Utopia doesn't allow witchcraft," said Rachel.

            "Duh! Why do you think I practice it here?!" Before Rachel said anything else, I stopped her.

            "Let it go, Rach. At least she's not practicing voodoo..."

            "That's what you think..." Phoebe murmured quietly.

            "What?!?!" I yelled.

            "Kidding! Geez! Pull the stick out of your ass already!"

            "What kind of incantations do you practice Pheebs?" asked Rachel curiously. 

            "Oh the simple stuff: good health, fidelity, peace, immortality," she replied matter-of-factly.

            "I see..." Rachel said unsurely. Just then, we heard a loud, male voice, crying out for help not too far from us. I had the feeling he was running away, or perhaps being eaten, by a Dragon. My first instinct was to climb up a tree and hide. As the voice drew closer, I started to jump around frantically. The girls didn't know what to do. We all basically just stayed in the same place and freaked out.

            "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a man running toward us from the trees. He had on a suit of armor. Damnit. He was a Knight. I needed to get the hell out of there. If a Royal Knight was racing full speed, while screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl, there was no need for me to act brave. Then, we saw what he was running from.

            "Don't let it get me!!!!" cried the man as he hid behind me. A little baby Dragon, about the size of a Chihuahua dog, was gleefully hopping after him, not too far behind. My fears were eased. I knew baby Dragons were harmless. They're not able to breathe fire, have full eyesight, or fly until they're about 3 years old and well over 6 feet tall. I assumed the Knight did not know this. I tried not to laugh. Phoebe went up to the dragon and began to pet it. The Knight watched her, afraid. "Be careful!"

            "It's alright, man," I assured him. "Baby Dragons can't hurt you."

            "OWWWW!" yelled Phoebe. Unfortunately I was wrong. It bit her finger. "You little-" she began. Rachel shooed the Dragon away and took a look at Phoebe's finger. It was bleeding, but not so badly. Rachel pulled out her handkerchief and tied it around Phoebe's finger. The Knight still hid behind me until the baby Dragon was out of sight.

            "Phew! That was close!" He wiped the perspiration from his face with his hand. "Glad I was here to protect you guys!" Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "Anyways, you guys shouldn't be out here in the first place."

            "Then what were you doing here?" asked Phoebe. 

            "I'm allowed to be here," he replied. "I'm a Royal Knight of King Geller's court."

            "King Geller?" I asked. "We're not in Euphoria!"

            "I know that!" he reasoned. "I'm on a top secret assignment for the King and I was stationed in the forest..." We continued to stare at him, not believing a single word. "Okay fine. There are these AMAZING buttery flavored alfalfa sprouts that taste perfect in pastrami sandwiches and they only grow here in the forest. I was hungry!" Rachel, Phoebe and I exchanged 'oh I get it' glances. "We should let someone take a look at that bite, though," he suggested. "Prince Ross is an expert with Dragon stuff, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a look..."

            "Wait, Prince Ross?" asked Rachel. I noticed her voice shook. "That means we'll have to go to the palace! They'll recognize me! My father will kill me if he finds out where I've been!"

            "Hey..." noticed the Knight. "You're Princess Rachel Green from Utopia! I knew you looked familiar! You just looked different with the hat and sunglasses on. Plus, you're not wearin' one of them frilly gowns."

            "Yeah, that's me," she grumbled. 

            "I'm Chandler Bingspeare," I said.

            "Hey you're that cool playwright guy! I love your stuff man! That last play was classic! With the 6 friends! It was hilarious watching them having trouble getting ready for that Ball! And that 'Joey' character! How cool is he?!" I smiled appreciatively and tried not to let it get to my head.

            "And I'm Lady Phoebe Bouffe."

            "Hey..." It was as if he noticed her for the first time. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "How You Doin'?" Phoebe giggled uncontrollably. 

            "And you are...?" inquired Rachel.

            "Oh, sorry! How rude of me, you're Highness." He knelt down. "I'm Sir Joseph Tribianni, loyal Knight to King Geller of Euphoria."

            "Please get up," Rachel pleaded. "That really isn't necessary." Joey got up abruptly. 

            "Well, we really should get her finger checked out. It might get infected or something," said Joey.

            "But isn't there a way we could meet up with him WITHOUT going to the palace?" asked Rachel.

            "Umm...well I guess I could just call him and ask him to meet us somewhere," suggested Joey. 

            "Yeah," agreed Rachel. "I like that idea a lot better." 

            "Do any of you have a cell phone?"

            "I've got one," answered Phoebe.

            "Great." Joey began to dial. Little did we know how much that phone call would change the rest of our lives...

To be continued!


	3. The Euphorian Princess

True Love is Timeless Part 3: The Euphorian Princess  
  
Author's note: Oh my goodness your reviews are SO sweet! I wish I had the time to just sit here and fish out ideas but I've been so busy within the last year! Now that I'm on a little vacation I can finally spend time to write this fic. Thank you so much again! :D  
  
Especially written for Mercury, Kaosda, Rain Goddess, ADVcatgirl, Alison, satanicgnomes, Angel, Marah, Exintaris, Andrea, Llew, desinee and Kitsu- chan. Your words do mean something. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I came up with a cool idea like Ross' Science Guy comic, but unfortunately, these characters belong to BCK.  
  
************  
I always hated being a Princess. I was constantly scrutinized in the public eye, unable to have a moment's privacy. I was ordered what to wear, which people to associate with, which subjects to study. I wasn't allowed to have a mind of my own, and whenever I tried, I was quickly lectured about my priorities. I got all of the flack, but none of the responsibility. Isn't it funny? I'm a princess with no power.  
  
Oh no, not me. I wasn't the one inheriting the throne. I wasn't the one admired for my good deeds or my loyalty to the people of Euphoria. They didn't know it was me who would sneak out to cook meals at soup kitchens, who would sell my clothing and jewelry to pawn shops and donate the money to breast cancer research centers and children's art school funds. Of course my parents donated to local charities every year, but I never got to choose which ones the money should go to. It didn't matter what Monica wanted. I was an accessory to the royal family, not an actual family member. All of the attention was on Ross; my geeky, selfless, unbelievably caring yet stupid older brother. He was the gem of the family, and I was...well the thorn in their side.  
  
And it didn't help that I was overweight. The sad part is that I seriously tried to lose the weight. I drank those nasty chocolate shakes that tasted more like regurgitated ovaltine (don't ask me how I know that), and I even went on that all protein kick that literally jump kicked my blood pressure. Nothing worked.  
  
The media was cruel. They treated me like I was a freak show, or as though I had some sort of disease. I couldn't go out without tabloids speculating. Papers would read, "Princess Monica: Eat or Be Eaten", with a horendous picture of me inhaling a burger. The only public interview I ever agreed to do was with Barabara Walters. I thought she was a humanitarian, someone who wouldn't treat me like some spoiled fat girl. But I was wrong. Of course I did not want her to feel sorry for me, I was just tired of having to defend my eating habits, my body...me. I can't even remember what we talked about during the interview. I just remembered how incredibly uncomfortable I felt...and how I cried myself to sleep that same night.  
  
That's when I realized I'd had enough. That was the last straw. This time I would finally do something about it...and I knew exactly who would help me.  
  
There was this sorcerer who lived near Central Forest. He had a special shop in downtown Utopia, but only those who were invited or who had certain "connections" were allowed to enter. I never really believed in these things, but something inside told me to go for it, that I had nothing to lose anyway. The day after the interview, I snuck out of the palace with Sir Joseph, who was basically my only friend and luckily a trusted Knight of my father's. We ventured off for Utopia. He thought I was going to buy Utopian groceries and herbs. Instead, I was going to buy a Weight Loss potion.  
  
The weird thing is, Mark didn't want money for the potion. All he said was, "Let's just say you owe me a favor." And when he noticed the hesitance in my decision, he dragged me to a mirror. Suddenly, my reflection began to blur. After it had stopped, I nearly fainted. Who was that gorgeous woman in the mirror? It couldn't be me...but it was. It was me if I wanted it to be, and I desperately did. I would have sold my soul at that very moment if I had to. "No more insults, no more invisibility, no more heartache. Look at what you can become...just say 'yes'."  
  
And now, here I am. A few months later at 112 lbs., I'm thin, gorgeous and happy. But since that day, I've had this voice in the back of my mind constantly wondering what kind of favor the sorceror wants. Nobody knows I took the potion. My family, the media, our people...they all think I lost the weight by exercising and dieting. I don't know what I would do if someone ever found out the truth...  
  
"Monica! Hey, Monica!!" yelled Ross right by ear.  
  
I nearly fell out of the arm chair. "Ouch! What do you want?" I hissed. I flipped the page of my book pretending that I had been reading so intensely I didn't hear him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me. "You know, you've been spacing out an awful lot lately. Are you alright? Are you having problems or something?"  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. "Of-of course nothing's wrong." Although I stammered, I tried to keep my tone even. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
Ross stared at me a few seconds longer before he said, "you know, it's great that you've been trying to take care of your appearance and all, but I loved you just as much then as I do now..." He smiled.  
  
Damn him. It was hard not to love my thunder-stealing brother. "Thanks." I smiled back. "Now what was it you wanted?"  
  
"Just to know if you wanted to come with me. I'm going to meet Joey at his place and help heal Lady Phoebe's dragon bite. I know you're a huge fan of hers and I just thought that- "  
  
"Are you kidding?!? Lady Phoebe! Lady Phoebe Bouffe?! I LOVE her! Of course I'll go!" I grabbed my purse and pulled Ross out of the library.  
  
Since Joey was permanently stationed near Central Forest, he had an apartment just outside Euphoria. The apartment was gorgeous, but I always felt it was too far from the palace. Without traffic, it still took a good 20 minutes to get there. Unfortunately, he can't move. There had been tension between King Green and my father for as long as I can remember. Nobody in my family really knows why and my father refuses to talk about it. And, since Central Forest is the only land that separates the two kingdoms, Euphorian knights border this side of the forest while Utopian knights bordered the other "just in case" the tension developed into something more. It's an honor that Joey is so trusted, but at the same time such a hassle.  
  
When we got to Joey's, I noticed a beat up Toyota Corolla, in dire need of a wash, parked crookedly on the side. There were fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror and a sticker on the bumper that read, "Who needs Batman or Superman when you can have Crazy Snakeman!" I was tempted to call highway patrol and have his car towed just because it made the street look ugly. I stuck out my tongue in distaste as I followed Ross inside the building.  
  
Moments later, Joey answered the door a little too anxiously. "What took you guys so long?! I don't know what's goin on but Lady Phoebe has smoke comin' outta her nose!"  
  
"What?" asked Ross shocked. He followed Joey hurriedly into the living room. I took off my coat and hung it on the rack. I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was time for my daily dose of potion. I turned the corner to enter the kitchen, but was unexpectedly stopped by another body, and an unpleasantly cold liquid. Someone ran into me and spilled water all over my chest. I gasped.  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd. I am sooooooooo sorry..." His voice trailed off until our eyes met. We froze. It was him. Again. I started to fume. He quickly turned around to get a towel. "What are the chances?!" he yelled exasperated.  
  
"It's YOU!" I yelled surprised and angrily. "You're that clumsy moron who ran into me at the store! You're not blind! Why can't you walk with your eyes open like normal people?!"  
  
"Princess, I really am VERY sorry!" He practically begged. "It's just that I..." He was about to wipe off my chest with the towel, then hesitated as he saw the expression on my face. I grabbed the towel from him and wiped myself. "I...umm...see, my mother is really sick and I was buying her medicine...I was in a terrible rush..." I narrowed my eyes. "No? Umm..." I saw a lightbulb go off on his head. "HEY!" He yelled loudly, "SMILE! You're on Candid Camera!" He Grinned. I shook my head. Was this guy kidding me?! He sighed. "Still no? Oh come on!" It was hard not to laugh. "Umm, ok...well, actually, I have a sickness..." My eyebrows raised. "Yes, it's true. I'm a very sick man." He frowned. "My name is Chandler Bingspeare and I'm addicted to bumping beautiful princesses." A slow smile crept on my face. I wasn't flattered, but it was cute just because he was so cheesy. He exhaled relieved. He smirked a little. He had a cute smirk. "I am really sorry Princess Monica, I'm just a clumsy, unfortunate fool who picked one hell of a day to be alive." Oh what the hell, it's not like I need surgery. I let the tension go and smiled warmly.  
  
"That's ok. You can just call me Monica." We stood there for a few seconds, just smiling, before Joey came in and cleared his throat.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" He asked coyly. "I see that you've met Mr. Bingspeare, Monica-"  
  
I cut him off. "Bingspeare?! As in THE Bingspeare?!" I asked in awe.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I originally wanted my name to be 'clumsy moron' but unfortunately too many people already have that name. So, I had to settle for Bingspeare," he teased. I chuckled.  
  
"Wow! I love your work! Your plays are terrific!" I beamed.  
  
"Thanks," he said sincerely. "If you want I'd love to hear your input on some of the material-"  
  
Joey interrupted. "Uh...Monica? Why is your face getting all puffy?"  
  
"What?" I asked confused. I touched my face with my fingers. It did feel a bit swollen...OH MY GAWD! Shoot! I forgot to take the potion! I covered my cheek. "Uh," I stammered, "I think it's probably just some allergic reaction...it must be the forest or something...I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said quickly. I ran to the restroom before the rest of my body had a chance to completely transform in front of them. I shut the door, closed my eyes and let out a sigh. When my eyes opened, I was facing a mirror...facing my reflection.  
  
It's been a few months since I last saw my true self. I almost forgot what I used to look like. No way would I go back to this. This person isn't me anymore. I shook my head sadly. Nobody, especially someone like Chandler Bingspeare would ever give me a second look. I couldn't go back. I wouldn't.  
  
I pulled a tiny vile out of my purse and drew my head back as I swallowed. It was bitter. I put my mouth close to the faucet and washed out the taste with fresh water. I splashed some water over my face and wiped it with a towel. Within the next minute, my body began to transform again. The real "me" was back. The "best" me. The "perfect" me. I smiled at the mirror and opened the door of the restroom.  
  
I went into the living room to find Chandler sitting patiently on the couch reading a magazine on a half burned coffee table. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Uh, Joey, Ross and Phoebe are outside because apparently Phoebe keeps melting things everytime she exhales. I would've gone with them, except that I already melted once today and if I do it too much, I get a bit cranky." I laughed. He continued, "And umm, Rachel's been asleep in Joey's room since before you and Ross got here. She looked tired."  
  
"Wait, Rachel? As in Princess Rachel?" I gasped for the second time that day. "What is she doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Is that going to be a problem?" Asked Chandler worried. "She's a friend of ours...Phoebe's and mine. Umm, to make a long story short, we were in the forest looking for flowers to make dye for the new play costumes...and well, the rest is history." He studied my face.  
  
"Oh." I said. I really didn't know what else to say. I never got to know Princess Rachel personally, and the impressions I did get of her weren't very positive. Besides, a lot of the boys I went to school with worshiped her, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
"She does have her prissy moments, but overall she's terrific. I'm sure once you meet her you'll agree." He smiled. It was as though he could read my thoughts. I smiled back.  
  
I liked Chandler. I really did. I should've let him wipe off my chest.  
  
To be continued!! 


End file.
